Meek, Booster Gold, and Atomic Puppet
by Smarty 94
Summary: Lincoln makes a video of Meek's heroic exploits as Bounty Hunter and it goes viral which doesn't sit well with Booster Gold and Atomic Puppet, but the three are forced to work together when Swiss Army attacks. Meanwhile; Bane gets a new venom supply that causes him to grow to skyscraper size but is also bad for his health.
1. Movie Making

With Lincoln; he was operating a camera on a tripod.

"What makes a hero what he or she is, is it the outfit, the powers, the fame and fortune? The answer, his/her never ending battle to protect the innocent." said Lincoln, "When you think about any hero with a heart of gold, there's one hero who stands out above the rest of them. He is known as the Bounty Hunter."

As if on cue; Meek in his Bounty Hunter outfit landed in front of the camera.

"For I am the Bounty Hunter, one of many heroes in existence who doesn't care about my image, just the safety of others." said Meek.

Then a milkshake was thrown on his chest, getting some shake on his armor.

"TWO POINTS!" someone yelled.

Meek just made a mop come out of his right arm and mopped the milkshake off his chest.

"See, don't care. But I don't want my armor to be dirty. I just washed this before filming." said Meek.

"Now Bounty Hunter, what makes you the perfect exception of a hero?" said Lincoln.

"My never ending battle for truth, justice, and to rid the world of crime and corruption." said Meek, "As long as I'm here, evil is never safe."

Lincoln pushed the standby button.

"And cut." said Lincoln.

Meek fell down in exhaustion.

Lincoln became confused.

"What now?" said Lincoln.

"I don't mind having to act in this video about my heroic exploits you're going to post on the web, or that it'll make me well known around the world and possibly the universe, but the fact that you had Killer Frost take part in this project drives my patients." said Meek.

Killer Frost then appeared.

"Well in all fairness, I was the only foe of yours who took your three week absents very hard." said Killer Frost, "I've been committing crimes every weekend hoping for you to show up, but all I got was your pig of a friend in your old costume."

Meek nodded.

"Fair enough." said Meek.

Killer Frost smirked and turned to Lincoln.

"When will this video get on YouTube?" said Killer Frost.

"Hopefully by tonight if I edit it the right way." said Lincoln.

Killer Frost nodded.

"Well I'm staying and helping you." said Killer Frost.

Meek did some thinking.

"I don't have any objections." said Meek, "Only thing I have to say is that this video may make a ton of glory hog heroes upset."

Lincoln chuckled.

"Yeah what can those glory hogs do to you? No one can beat you." said Lincoln.

"Amen." said Killer Frost.

In the Metro Tower; Booster Gold was in a bedroom checking out video's on YouTube.

He was watching an audio video of Chuck E Cheese performing Soul Sister.

"You never see things like this in the future anymore." said Booster Gold.

He sighed.

"Maybe I should go bowling." said Gold.

He then did some thinking.

"Oh wait, I should probably do that without Superman, because everyone knows you can never play sports with a Kryptonian." said Gold.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Superman, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Zatanna, and Green Arrow were at a bowling alley.

Superman picked up a bowling ball.

"Here we go." said Superman.

He got ready to throw the ball but instead lightly tapped it.

However, the ball went flying very fast, knocking the pins on the ground and creating holes in dozens of buildings.

Superman, Manhunter, Flash, Zatanna, and Green Arrow became shocked as someone appeared.

"Who's going to pay for that?" said the worker.

Everyone became confused.

They turned to where Batman is only to see that he was gone.

"Of course, it's always the Green Arrow." said Green Arrow.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Skeets then entered the room.

"Check out a video called Bounty Hunter, the Myth and Legend." said Skeets.

Booster became confused before typing it down.

He then started watching a video of Meek as Bounty Hunter doing many heroic exploits and became shocked.

"Whoa." said Booster Gold and smiled, "I just had a good idea."

"You're going to make a YouTube video of your exploits?" said Skeets.

Booster turned to his robot friend.

"No, that's to much work, and no money ever comes when you make a YouTube video." said Booster Gold, "This is even better."

Four days later; AP was reading a newspaper and threw the paper on the ground.

"Son of a bitch." said AP.

He looked up to see Booster Gold and Skeets and became shocked.

"Who are you and how did you get past security?" said AP.

"Names Booster Gold, and they're all watching the Yankees Game." said Booster Gold. "Personally I prefer the Mets, Yankees suck."

"Okay, now what do you want?" said AP, "You better not be here because of that Bounty Hunter character having a video on YouTube."

"Exactly." said Skeets.

AP sighed.

"It gets worse, he's going to be on a late night talk show tonight with other heroes which'll include Captain Man, the Warriors for Hire, and Aquaman." said AP.

Booster Gold is shocked.

"What?" said Booster.

"Yep, that video went viral so quickly he's being asked to appear on ABC's Soar The Eagle Live." said AP.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Booster.

"Nope, all true." said AP.

The two did some thinking.

"Let's stop that show, but first let's go bowling." said Booster.

Later; the two were at a bowling alley with Superman.

AP became confused.

"You didn't tell me you were friends with Superman." said AP.

"I also didn't tell you that I was a member of the Justice League, your point?" said Booster.

Superman picked up a bowling ball and a feather before tapping the ball with the feather.

But the ball went flying very fast, knocking the pins down and destroying tons of buildings.

Superman became shocked.

"Shit, not again." said Superman.


	2. Bane's Venom Problems

With Bane; he was carrying a very big armored truck.

"Another one bites the dust." said Bane.

However; his venom tube was removed from his head and he fell on the ground before the truck crushed him.

Randy who was holding Bane's venom tube chuckled.

"That's not the only thing that's bitten the dust." said Randy.

Bane became shocked as he crawled out under the truck.

"How did you know what I was doing?" said Bane.

"Because you're one of the only villains strong enough to carry an armored truck with one hand." said Randy.

Bane nodded.

"Fair enough." He said, "But I can still kick some ass without the venom."

He ran towards Randy who just barely kicked the man in the groin.

The masked man grabbed his privates in pain.

"OH GOD, MY BALLS!" yelled Bane.

Randy shook his head.

"Come on, I barely even hit you." said Randy.

"It hurts so bad." Bane said in a chipmunk voice.

"Just put some ice on it, you'll be fine." said Randy.

"I'm out of here." said Bane and left.

Later in Motar's hideout; the being formally known as Nega Dragon was pulling food out of the fridge as Bane appeared and pulled an ice pack out of the freezer before placing it on his groin.

Motar noticed it.

"Lost your venom supply again?" said Motar.

"Yep, now I need to get one of my replacements." said Bane.

His boss nodded at that.

"I hear that." said Motar.

Bane left the kitchen and eventually entered his room.

"Where can I get more supply of Venom?" He asked.

Nomi Randy entered Bane's room confused.

"Pardon?" said Nomi Randy.

Bane turned to his teammate.

"Lately I've been losing my venom supply very quickly, now I need to get a whole new supply." said Bane.

Nomi Randy nodded.

"Okay." said Nomi Randy.

"It's the only thing that makes me who I am." said Bane.

"You know, I heard that there's a factory in Germany that's perfected some venom for their own super soldiers." said Nomi Randy.

Bane became shocked and ran off so fast he left an after image and a cloud shaped like him at the same time.

Nomi Randy became shocked.

"Maybe I should have told him about the side effects." said Nomi Randy.

He pulled out a piece of paper that said 'German venom side effects: Uncontrollable flatulence, explosive diarrhea, dog screwing hormones, love for Pickle and Peanut, and possibly fatal heart attack'.


	3. Talk Show Appearance

Later that day on a studio stage similar to the Late Late Show with James Cordon stage; Captain Man, Prohyas and Vambre Warriors, and the Brave and the Bold version of Aquaman were sitting in chairs close to a desk where Soar the Eagle was sitting at as tons of applauding sounds were heard before stopping.

"Welcome back to Soar the Eagle Tonight; if you're just joining us then I was talking with four of our guest stars and still waiting to bring out the next one Bounty Hunter." said Soar.

Everyone cheered.

In a green room with tons of food backstage; Meek still in costume, Lincoln, Luna, Killer Frost, Bobby, Lori, Ray, and Janna were watching the whole thing.

"How do talk shows rope these kind of people into appearing as guests?" said Lori.

"I don't know, why is Killer Frost even here not causing trouble if she and Meek always battle each other?" said Bobby.

Lincoln looked at Bobby.

"Well in all fairness, she was the only foe of Meek's who took his three week absents very hard." said Lincoln, "She has been committing crimes every weekend hoping for him to show up, but all she got was Wart in his old costume."

"Yeah he's got a point." said Meek.

He removed a pin from his shoulder Gatling gun and removed it before setting it on the ground.

"Can't risk letting that thing go off on stage." said Meek.

" _And now the moment we've all been waiting for_." Soar said on the TV.

Meek chuckled and stood up.

"That's my cue, wish me luck." said Meek.

"LUCK!" shouted Lincoln, Luna, Killer Frost, Bobby, Lori, Ray, and Janna together.

Meek did a boy scout salute before leaving the room.

Ray grabbed a tiny bagel with cream cheese and a slice of blue fin tuna on it before eating it.

"Ooh, you guys have to try these tuna bagel bites." said Ray.

Back on the stage; Soar was talking.

"He's even had a part in the Killjoy war on Mobius, give it up for the man of the hour: Bounty Hunter." said Soar.

Everyone started applauding as Meek walked on the set while waving to the audience.

The meerkat went to Soar and shook his hand.

Prohyas became confused.

"Where's his Gatling gun he usually keeps on his shoulder?" said Prohyas.

Vambre put a finger on her brother's lips.

"Hush dear." said Vambre.

In the back; everyone heard Vambre and became confused.

"Why does that woman call her brother dear?" asked Lori, "Are they dating?"

"I doubt they are, that'd be to weird, but it wouldn't surprise me if they were." said Ray, "Besides, even if animals were related, they'd still get it on. Rules of the animal kingdom."

He continued eating blue fin tuna bagel bites.

Lincoln started turning green before puking.

Back on stage; Meek sat down on a chair next to Aquaman.

"Glad to have you here Bounty Hunter." said Soar.

"Great to be here." said Meek.

Aquaman became confused.

"Where's your machine gun you usual keep on your shoulder?" said Aquaman.

"That's what I wanted to know." said Prohyas.

Meek chuckled.

"Where are your weapons?" He asked.

"Good point." said Aquaman.

"But to answer that, it's backstage. Besides, the only weapons I've got right now are some missiles and repulsor rays." said Meek.

Captain Man laughed.

"Yeah right." said Captain Man.

Meek held his right hand up and fired a repulsor ray at Captain Man, sending him crashing through a wall.

Everyone became shocked.

"I'm okay." said Captain Man.

Captain Man got back up and sat down on his chair again.

"Now Bounty Hunter, you've made a name for yourself. You've only been around for months now, and already you've tangled with an inter dimensional assassin, some Metahumans, powerful aliens, the former president of the USA, and some inmates from Arkham Asylum." said Soar.

"Yep, but I don't go bragging about it like several other heroes." said Meek.

"That's the whole thing, you don't care about your image." said Soar.

"No body should care about their image, heroes are perfect the way they are." said Meek.

Captain Man scoffed.

"No they're not." said Captain Man.

Meek then threw a brick at Captain Man's face, causing him to scream in pain.

Everyone is shocked.

"I'm ok." said Captain Man, "So I noticed that Killer Frost is in the back. Care to explain that?"

Everyone leaned forward.

"It's kind of like this, one time while trying to stop Riddler from hijacking a train and blowing it up, my own mental health took a turn for the worse, after foiling his plan I wound up disappearing from Earth and returned to my own planet to get in touch with who I was in hopes of curing myself, and was gone for three weeks. During that time, a friend of mine took on the mantle of Bounty Hunter to keep crime from increasing, but he failed at every turn, even turning right on a one way road that only went left." said Meek.

Everyone laughed.

"It didn't only affect my friendships or my love life, but it also affected Killer Frost in quite a way. She's been committing crimes every weekend hoping that I would return, but only got the cheesy replacement." said Meek.

Captain Man nodded.

"Fair point I can understand that." said Captain Man.

"I leave quite a good impact on villains even." said Meek.

"Let's take a look at some of that video." said Soar.

A TV screen appeared and Meek still in costume was running before taking flight as the theme to Superman TAS played out.

The video Meek flew into a burning building just before a burning column started falling on top of some children.

Luckily; Meek managed to grab the column over his head before it could crush the children.

The children became shocked before running out of the burning building as Meek flew out of it before it crumbled.

The video then stopped.

"You better not have had anything to do with setting a building on fire to make that video." said Aquaman.

"What're you nuts, why would I try to burn down a building? That was an orphanage in Metropolis." said Meek.

"He makes a good point." The Slug Burger loving Warrior said.

The video resumed and a burning zeppelin started to crash into the Statue of Liberty, but Meek managed to fly in front of the blimp and started pushing it away from the landmark before pushing it into the water.

Killer Frost appeared on the video and launched an ice ball at Meek who moved out of the way before firing a repulsor ray at the ice powered Metahuman.

"That's ice." said Prohyas.

Everyone laughed at that and his sister is shocked.

"How dare you make a pun." said Vambre.

The video then ended.

"Now that was awesome." said Aquaman.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" yelled a voice.

Everyone became confused as they saw Booster Gold, Skeets, AP and Joey both in their powered up forms appeared on stage.

"What the, this wasn't supposed to happen." said Soar.

"Green Lantern everyone." said Meek.

Booster Gold groaned.

"Why does everyone always mistake me for the Green Lantern?" said Booster.

"Probably because of your green socks." said Vambre.

Booster looked at his boots to see green socks sticking out of them.

"Oh." said Booster, "Better replace them with gold socks."

Joey moved the hand with AP on it over to Meek.

"You're making a mockery of heroes." said AP.

Meek scoffed.

"You're more of a mockery then me." said Meek.

"How so?" said AP.

"You're not even bothered by the fact that someone has their hand up your ass." said Meek.

AP became shocked.

In the green room; everyone became shocked.

Pauline who had just entered saw the whole thing on TV laughed.

"Finally someone points that out." said Pauline.

Back on stage; the others became shocked.

"Yeah even I think that's weird." said Booster Gold.

"Agreed." said AP.

"I've never seen it that way until now." said Joey.

Booster Gold turned to Meek.

"You think you know what being a hero's all about due to being one for several months?" said Booster.

Meek became mad.

"I should know, I've worked with Batman." said Meek.

"You want a go at me?" said Booster.

"Bring it on mother f(bleep)." said Meek.

"Guys, there's no call for that kind of language on the air." said Captain Man.

"Next person to try and start something is going to be kicked off the set." said Soar.

Everyone just remained quiet.

"Vambre's a w(bleep)." Booster pretended to cough.

Vambre screamed in anger before tackling Booster Gold to the ground and pulverizing him.

Prohyas who was mad at his sister being insulted stood up.

"Oh hell no." said Prohyas.

Soar shook his head.

"We'll be right back." He said.

Aquaman stood up.

"Why didn't anyone tell me this would be happening?" said Aquaman.

He jumped into the fray and started beating Prohyas up.

Captain Man was pulled into the fight by Joey.

"Watch the hair." said Captain Man.

Meek became shocked.

"Uh oh." said Meek.

He started sneaking off the stage as Soar shrugged it off and jumped into the fight.

Backstage; the others were watching and became shocked.

"That escalated very quickly." said Lincoln.

"This whole place has become WWE." said Janna.

Meek ran into the room.

"This place just went from The Late Show with Stephen Colbert to Jerry Springer in a matter of minutes." said Meek.

He then turned to Pauline.

"Oh hey Pauline, what brings you here?" said Meek.

"Seeing someone making a puppet joke." said Pauline.

Meek turned to see Ray was still eating tuna bagel bites.

"How many of those has he eaten?" said Meek.

"Every single one." said Janna.

Ray then finished up the last tuna bagel bite.

"Yummy." said Ray, "I should find the recipe for those things and start fishing for blue fin tuna."

"We should get out of here, the audience is already involved in the fight." said Killer Frost.

Everyone looked at the TV and saw that tons of people were now on stage fighting.

"Yeah, lets." said Meek.

The group walked out of the green room as a woman with a tray with more tuna bagel bites walked into the room and set the tray down before walking out of the room.

Ray ran into the room and started eating the bagel bites.

"Oh yeah, this is good." said Ray, "I should move in here."

"Save some for me." said a voice.

Ray became confused and turned around to see the Mysterious Hooded Woman before screaming in shock.

"Don't you have anything better to do besides sneaking up on others like that and scaring them?" said Ray.

"No." said Mysterious Hooded Woman.


	4. Bane Steals Venom

In Germany; two scientists were checking out a formula inside a huge vat.

"Magnificent." said the first scientist.

"Ya, it is." said the second scientist.

"With this venom supply, our super soldiers will be unstoppable." said the first scientist.

However something hits them and the two fell out cold to reveal Bane with a mallet.

"I'm the only one who'll be needing that venom." said Bane.

He saw a nozzle and stuck his venom gauntlet into it before twisting the nozzle, causing some venom to flow into the gauntlet.

The wrestler smirked.

"Yes, the venom is now mine." said Bane.

He pushed the button on his gauntlet and quickly grew to giant size, shocking him.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled Bane.

He stepped on the same building, crushing it.

"Whoa, neat venom." said Bane, "This should be interesting."

Later; he was in Motar's hideout watching Pickle and Peanut.

"I don't know why, but this terrible show now seems interesting." said Bane.

He then broke wind.

The wind destroyed the lair and made a giant gas cloud that literally went into outer space and to the planet Onyx.

Inside the Planet Onyx tavern; Bizarro, Copperhead, Doctor Nefarious, Doc Oc, and Killer Croc were playing blackjack.

"Hit me." said Doc Oc.

Killer Croc slid a card to Doctor Octavius.

The villains started sniffing the air before becoming shocked.

"WHAT IS THAT GOD AWFUL SMELL!?" yelled Nefarious.

"Smells like something poisonous." said Copperhead.

"More so then your snake bites?" said Killer Croc.

"Shut up Killer Croc." said Copperhead.

Bizarro covered his nose.

"Bizarro like." said Bizarro.

Everyone fell Anime style.

Back on Earth; Motar looked around his hideout and became shocked.

"MY HOME!" yelled Motar.

Bane ran into a bathroom and started taking a huge dump.

"My bad." said Bane, "I don't know what this is about."

Kundo walked over to the same bathroom and opened the still up door to see Bane taking a dump while reading a newspaper.

The Revonagander robot became shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled Kundo.

Bane put the paper down.

"Occupado." said Bane.

Kundo closed the door.

"How is that happening?" said Kundo.

Nomi Randy who noticed everything before chuckling sheepishly and walking off.

Groaning noises are heard and Bane became shocked as he is starting to grow giant sized.

"WHATS HAPPENING TO ME!" shouted a now giant Bane.

Everyone looked up at the giant Bane.

"This isn't going to end well." said Kaos.

"Yeah, with our home being destroyed, it'll really down the value of it in the future." said Motar.

He then started looking around.

"Hey where's Nomi Randy?" said Motar.

In front of Toon Manor; Nomi Randy started knocking on the door.

"Need help, need help over here." said Nomi Randy.

The door opened up to reveal CatDog who then became shocked.

"NOMI RANDY!" yelled Cat.

The conjoined twins wrapped themselves around Nomi Randy, trapping him.

"WHOA!" shouted the evil Clone of Randy.

Dog growled.

"What're you doing here?" said Dog.

"Just here to talk, about someone getting a venom supply that maybe deadly." said Nomi Randy.

Cat and Dog are confused and Dog bit Nomi Randy's butt.

"It's the truth I tell you." said Nomi Randy.

Cat chuckled.

"Yeah right." said Cat.

" _This just in, a German venom factory was robbed last night by a very scrawny Bane, this venom is very deadly and must not be used._ " Tom Tucker said on the TV.

Cat and Dog became shocked.

"Told you." said Nomi Randy.

Dog became mad and grabbed the TV and smashed it over the evil Ninjas head.

Cat turned to his brother.

"Can you not do that every time someone points out that they told us. Every time that happens, we end up buying a new TV." said Cat.

Dog looked at Cat.

"He's one of our enemies." said Dog.

Cat realized Dog is right.

"Good point." He said, "But we should do something about this Bane issue."


	5. Swiss Army Attacks

In Meek's mansion; the meerkat was sleeping in his own bed peacefully before slowly waking up.

He then yawned before getting out of his bed.

"What a night, an appearance on a late night talk show ruined by some ego maniac heroes." said Meek.

He put on a purple bath robe before walking to the door.

"Hopefully I won't see that freaky Green Lantern guy again." said Meek.

He opened the door and became shocked to see Booster Gold leaning on a wall.

"I'm not the Green Lantern, I'm Booster Gold." said Booster.

Meek screamed very loudly that tons of birds flew off.

"MY BIRDS!" shouted Booster Gold.

Meek was still shocked by the whole ordeal.

"You-who-what-where-when-"Meek said before noticing AP climbing on Booster Gold's shoulder.

"That's right, he now knows." said AP.

Meek is so shocked he fainted.

"Huh weird." said AP and pulled out a Crab Dip Pizza.

Later; the three were in Meek's study and Meek was in his everyday clothes.

"Would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on?" said Meek.

AP slapped Meek.

"Isn't it obvious? You went around saying that heroes are perfect the way they are and that they shouldn't care about their image." said AP.

"Well it's true." said Meek, "Let me tell you a story, shortly after I returned to civilization after being on a moon for four years, I left the group who found me due to wanting no part of the Killjoy war and I was worried about losing them. But during my brief several hour absence, I realized I had let my own insecurities take over and that the girl who befriended me loved me due to giving me some Gold Kryptonite, so I returned to take part in the battle and killed a Kryptonian who was working for Killjoy. After that incident, I decided to protect the innocent as a hero."

"Lame." said Booster Gold.

"Would you like to be the one fighting that Kryptonian with no kryptonite?" said Meek.

Booster Gold yawned.

"Whatever." He said.

"I'll take that as a no." said Meek.

He looked around before becoming confused.

"Hold up, where's that little friend of AP's Joey?" said Meek.

In the Bounty Cave; Joey, Pauline, and Skeets were talking to Killer Frost.

"So you're one of Meek's few foes to figure out who he is underneath the costume?" said Pauline.

"That's right." said Killer Frost, "We may be enemies but we are also friends."

"Huh, neat." said Joey.

"That meerkat sure does impact many people, even his enemies." said Skeets.

"Yep, when I heard that Meek supposedly died trying to stop the Riddler, I was very sad to even hear that, but then his friend Wart told me that he was obviously still alive due to the train Riddler hijacked having a bomb shelter. Because of hearing that news, I've been committing crimes hoping he'd return soon so that we can resume our friendship/rivalry." said Killer Frost, "We still get to play poker and or blackjack every once in a while."

 **Flashback**

At a table in Winslow's casino; Meek in his purple shirt and Killer Frost were playing poker and looked at their own cards.

Killer Frost smirked.

She set her cards down revealing a two, three, four, five, and six of hearts.

"Flush." said Killer Frost.

Meek set his cards down, revealing a ten, jack, queen, king, and ace of spades.

"Royal flush." said Meek.

 **End Flashback**

"I even give him the honor of calling me by my real name Louise Lincoln." said Killer Frost.

Everyone is shocked.

"Louise Lincoln, that's your real name?" said Skeets.

"It's not a pretty name." said Killer Frost.

Joey walked over to the vehicle exit.

"Not pretty indeed, I would have expected a name that would make your villainous side obvious, something like Kathie Snow." said Joey.

He then looked down to see a laser pointer on his chest before dodging several laser blasts and hid behind a huge boulder.

He heard laughter.

"So nice to finally see the child who can use the Atomic Puppet's powers." said a familiar voice.

Joey became shocked.

"Who is that guy?" said Joey.

Pauline, Skeets, and Killer Frost appeared next to Joey.

"That would be the assassin Swiss Army." said Killer Frost.

Pauline became shocked.

"Didn't I kill him already?" said Pauline.

"No, no, no you didn't, every time he dies he'll just come back to life, I scanned his data." said Skeets.

"What do you want out of me Swiss Army?" said Joey.

"I don't want you, I just want your puppet friend and Green Lantern." Swiss Army said still hiding, "The reason I only want those two is because they ruined my favorite late night talk show yesterday."

Booster Gold who was entering the cave with Meek and AP groaned.

"SERIOUSLY DO I LOOK LIKE GREEN LANTERN! I WEAR GOLD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WHAT LANTERN HAS GOLD POWERS!" shouted Booster Gold and pulled out a picture of him and Green Lantern Hal Jordan and showed it to everyone, "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I WEAR GREEN IN THIS PICTURE!?" He then pulled out a picture of a Power Ring of the Green Lantern, "OR WEAR A GREEN LANTERN RING!?"

Everyone is shocked by that, looked at the pictures and realized Booster Gold is right.

"He has a point." said Meek.

"True." said AP.

"I agree with that." said Joey.

"He does wear Gold and not Green. Not to mention he has no ring." said Pauline

"Yeah I don't think there is a Gold Lantern Corp." Said Killer Frost. "A Yellow Lantern Corp yes, but a gold one?"

"I'm the only one who even knows of this." said Skeets.

"Just give me the puppet and...that golden guy." said Swiss Army, "And no harm'll come to anyone else."

Meek scoffed.

"A contract interdimensional killer never keeps his or her word." said Meek.

"Not true. There are some honorable contract interdimensional killers." said Swiss Army and laughed, "But I'm not one of them."

"We know." said Killer Frost, "You're even a good aim."

Booster Gold scoffed.

"He can't be that good." said Booster Gold.

He walked out of the cave and tons of laser blasts were heard and Booster Gold returned badly injured and with a crack in his goggles.

"OK he is that good." said Booster Gold and fainted.


	6. Stopping Bane

At a forest; a man was talking to a woman.

"I couldn't stop thinking about what all we've got going, so I'm just going to say it right now." said the man.

He got down on one knee and pulled out a tiny box.

"Kathy, will you-"the man said before looking up and becoming shocked, "HOLY MOTHER OF SHITTY GOD!"

Kathy became confused.

"What are you talking about Tyson?" asked Kathy

Tyson pointed to the sky and Kathy turned to see what her hubby was looking at and became shocked.

"HOLY MOTHER OF SHITTY GOD!" yelled Kathy.

The two saw the still giant Bane.

"Of all the places we could have been living at, we had to choose a place with a crime rate that's equal to Gotham City's crime rate." said Tyson.

Kathy just fainted.

Bane groaned.

"I don't feel to good." said Bane.

He then started taking a huge dump that managed to pollute tons of lake water.

The Fish ran out screaming

"THIS IS WHY I LEFT TOKYO BAY!" shouted one fish.

Bane groaned again.

"My bad." said Bane.

At the Manor Nomi Randy woke up and became mad at CatDog.

"Even after I warned you about the Bane deal?" said Nomi Randy.

"Don't worry, we sent Randy, Sonic, and Raven to see if your story really does check out." said Dog.

"And if it doesn't Dog will hit you on the head with a TV again." said Winslow who walked by, "HEH HEH!"

Nomi Randy became confused.

"He raised us in a way." said Cat.

With Bane; he was still causing tons of destruction as a giant.

"My bad, this isn't usually like me, I just prefer to break spines." said Bane.

Little did he know was that Randy in ninja outfit was watching the whole thing with high tech binoculars and Sonic and Raven were with him.

"Wow, when CatDog said that Nomi Randy said Bane was giant, none of them were kidding." said Randy.

"Even I'm shocked and I'm a talking humanoid Hedgehog who found out a friend of mine is a Feminist while playing soccer with our two female friends." said Sonic.

Raven took the binoculars from Randy and looked through them at Bane.

"Must be why no one ever wants to go to Skull Island." said Raven.

"I don't know about going to King Kong's home, but I know where I'm going now." Sonic said before running off.

Raven and Randy became confused.

They shrugged it off before running/flying off.

Bane continued to cause tons of destruction as Sonic now in werehog form punched Bane in the knee, causing the giant to grab it in pain before groaning.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Giant Bane shouted and looked a Sonic and became mad. "YOU!"

"Surprise asshole." said Sonic.

Bane tried to step on Sonic, but the werehog formed hedgehog grabbed the foot and kept from being crushed.

The hedgehog pushed Bane to the ground as Randy and Raven appeared.

"We'd better keep Bane distracted until he's knocked out, that way we can remove his venom tube and destroy the venom." said Randy.

The teens nodded.

"I like that idea." said Sonic.

"Agreed." said Raven.

"Ninja Chi." said Randy.

He was then surrounded by red aura.

Sonic then pushed some buttons on his werehog morpher that caused him to grow giant as well.

"Bane won't know what hit him." said Sonic.

He ran towards Bane and punched him across the face.

But the venom powered super soldier picked Sonic up and held him in the air.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking your spine." said Bane.

But Bane broke wind by mistake.

"Gross." said Sonic.

Raven is shocked by this and growled.

"This would be so better if the Zords were here." said Raven.

"No it's cool, I can fight through this." said Sonic.

He shook himself out of Bane's grip before throwing him over his back and onto the ground.

Randy made his right fist glow before punching the ground, causing Bane to be sent flying into the air before falling to the ground again.

Sonic groaned.

"On second thought maybe the Zords would be a good idea." He said.

"Good call." said Raven.

Then Randy and Sonic's own zords appeared before combining into their own Megazords.

Bane growled.

"You think giant robots will stop me? Think again." said Bane.

He started punching the megazords, but didn't leave a scratch.

He became shocked.

"WHAT THE!" Bane shouted.

The two megazords and Sonic punched Bane in the face at the same time, knocking the man out.

The hedgehog then used a claw to cut the venom tube, causing Bane to shrink to his normal size.

Randy and Raven approached the passed out Bane as Sonic shrunk to normal size before turning to normal.

"Huh I thought he would explode." said Raven.

"Not everyone explodes before dying Raven." said Sonic.

He then removed the venom tube from Bane's head.

"Though it would have been cool to see Bane explode." Randy said.

Then Bane exploded in a ball of fire, shocking everyone.

"WHAT THE FREAKING SHIT WAS THAT!?" yelled Sonic.

"Cooooooooooooool." said Randy.

"About time we get a very cool explosion." said Raven.


	7. Defeating Swiss Army

Back in the Bounty Cave; the others were still hiding behind a boulder.

"Is he still there?" said Booster.

"Only one way to find out." said Meek.

He grabbed a mannequin before pushing it out into the open.

Laser blasts were heard and Meek pulled the mannequin back, revealing lots of holes.

"Yep." said Meek.

Killer Frost sighed.

"This is my fault if I didn't convinced you to let me stay we wouldn't even be in this mess." said Killer Frost. "So much for me being a great villain and friend."

Meek turned to his enemy and friend.

"It's not your fault Louise, Swiss Army is obviously after Booster and AP, and-"Meek said before realizing something and smirking, "I've got an idea."

With Swiss Army who was hiding on a tree; he was aiming his cannon shaped hands at the Bounty Cave entry way when Booster Gold and AP walked out of the cave.

"Alright Swiss, let's talk." said AP.

Swiss Army smirked.

"This had better work." Muttered AP.

Swiss Army approached the two.

"Now what do you want to talk about?" said Booster.

"This." said Swiss Army.

He then fired a round at Booster from point blank, but the man didn't flinch, confusing him.

"What?" said Swiss Army.

Booster punched Swiss Army in the face, sending him crashing into a tree.

The man from the future put a hand on his head and pulled off a mask, causing Booster to revert to Meek who was in armor, revealing that he was actually wearing an ID mask.

Meek turned to the readers.

"What, you didn't see that coming?" said Meek.

Swiss Army is mad.

"Can't believe I fell for that." said Swiss Army.

Meek grabbed AP and tossed it onto Joey's hand who then became powered up with AP.

"Time to make the assassin the target." said Joey.

"And send him to the Sun." said AP.

Meek turned to AP.

"What I love throwing stuff into the sun." The Puppet said.

"You need therapy, I know a great therapist." said Meek, "He helped me to get over some of my emotional problems recently."

Swiss Army aimed his cannon hands at the two.

"Suck it." said Swiss Army.

However; he was hit in the back by a golden blast.

"YAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Swiss Army.

Booster Gold who was behind Swiss Army laughed.

"I did it, I actually knocked out an assassin, Booster Gold one, Swiss Army zer-"Booster said before becoming shocked, "OH NO!"

He was then shot in the chest by Swiss Army.

"Die you wannabe." said Swiss Army.

However; he was hit by a repulsor ray.

"Oh snap." said Swiss Army and fell and exploded losing another life.

AP groaned.

"I didn't even get to do anything to him." said AP.

Joey kicked the down and out Swiss Army.

"Good enough." said AP.

He smirked.

"Now that this is over with, I'm out of here." said AP.

He jumped off of Joey's hand and turned to normal before he and Booster Gold started to sneak off.

But Meek grabbed the two.

"Not yet, the two of you still ruined last nights Soar the Eagle live show, so that means it's a punishment for you." said Meek.

AP is shocked.

"But I'm the president of the United States. You can't do that." said AP.

"No, no, no, I can't harm the president, what I'll be doing is much worse." said Meek.


	8. Booster Gold and Atomic Puppet Punished

Later that day on the set of Soar the Eagle Live; Soar was at his desk while Captain Man, the Warriors for Hire, and Aquaman were at different chairs.

"Sorry for what happened yesterday, because of the infiltration of those other two heroes I didn't ask to appear we had to redo this episode." said Soar, "Anyways, Bounty Hunter once again."

Everyone cheered as Meek still in costume but without the Gatling gun walked on stage waving to the audience.

"Where's his Gatling gun?" said Prohyas.

Vambre put a finger to her brother's mouth.

"Hush dear." said Vambre.

Meek turned to Vambre.

"What's with you calling your brother 'dear' every once in a while, do you suffer from tourette syndrome?" said Meek.

"Don't ask." said Vambre.

In the green room; Lori, Bobby, Lincoln, Luna, Killer Frost, Joey, Pauline, and Janna were watching the whole thing from a TV as Ray was eating tuna bagel bites.

"Oh yeah, my compliments to the chef." said Ray, "I should buy myself a fishing boat and start catching bluefin tuna."

Lincoln turned to Ray.

"How many of those are you going to eat?" said Lincoln.

"As many as I want." said Ray.

"Save some for me." said a voice.

Ray became confused and looked up to see the Mysterious Hooded Woman before spitting his food on her face in shock.

"JUMPING CATFISH!" shouted Ray as jumped back, "HOW DO YOU DO THAT!"

"I think she's the reason Lucy always appears out of nowhere." said Luna.

"I wouldn't be to surprised." said Lori.

Mysterious Hooded Woman whipped the spat out tuna bagel bites from her face before grabbing one of the bites and eating.

"Oh yeah, that is good, is that paprika? A plus effort." said Mysterious Hooded Woman.

"This coming from a woman who lives in a pumpkin?" asked Killer Frost.

Back on stage; Meek sat down on a recliner.

"Now I understand you brought some entertainment with you this time." said Soar.

Meek chuckled.

"Yes I did." said Meek.

He clapped his hands as Booster Gold and AP came on stage in tutu's.

The entire audience started laughing.

"Oh this is so embarrasing." said AP.

"I wish I was back in the future right now." said Booster Gold.

Meek then pulled out his guitar and started playing it.

"Dance for me my drag wearing princessess." said Meek.

Booster and AP started ballet dancing.

"We bury this shame to our graves." said AP.

Meek chuckled.

"Yeah good luck with that." said Meek.

In the underworld and heaven everyone is laughing at that.

With Bane; he was in Motar's destroyed hideout watching Motar recreate his old venom supply.

"I'm surprised you survived that explosion." said Motar.

"I'm more surprised by the fact that I was interested in Pickle and Peanut, that was weird." said Bane.

Nomi Randy who was watching everything from out of the room sighed.

"The thing I find weird is that of all the side effects that kicked in, the need to screw a dog didn't happen." said Nomi Randy.

Then a cocker spaniel entered the room with Bane and Motar.

Bane turned to the dog and jumped on it.

"OH MY SWEETHEART!" yelled Bane.

Nomi Randy and Motar became shocked.

"Yeah, I should have warned Bane about the side effects first." said Nomi Randy.


End file.
